


Santa Claus

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 3/25 Days of Christmas || Santa ClausJesse flirts with Santa.





	Santa Claus

Jesse McCree was in a bit of a pickle.

The holiday shopping season was well underway – Jesse had several gifts to get and zero ideas.

“Jesse, dear! Your shift was over ten minutes ago.” Ana bopped him lightly on the back of the head as she walked by.

Jesse glanced up at the clock, “Seems you’re right, Miss Ana.” He quickly punched out on the register and collected his portion of tips for the day.

Ana clucked at him, “Were you daydreaming about your young man?” The “again” hung in the air unsaid.

“Naw,” Jesse scratched his beard. “Well, maybe. I was just thinkin’ I need to start getting’ gifts for y’all.”

Ana waved her hand in the air, “No worries, Jesse. Don’t let yourself stress out over gifts.” She gently patted at his scruffy cheek, “The last thing any of us would like is for you to be stressed over it, hm?”

“Yeah,” Jesse huffed. “You’re right, Miss Ana.”

“I often am.” She gave a sly grin, “So what are you getting your young man?”

“Miss Ana!”

=x=x=x=

 

Hanzo was busy unloading boxed of Christmas themed books in the back room of the bookstore when the owner, an older Chinese woman, rushed in, clearly frazzled.

“Hanzo!” She startled. “Oh good, you’re here!”

“Yes.” He blinked. “Is something the matter?”

Mrs. Zhou seemed to deflate. “Marcus called out today. He was supposed to read a story to the children but he thinks he caught a stomach flu.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened – he knew where this was going. “No.”

“Please!” She put her hands together, giving him what could only be described as aggressive puppy eyes. “I will let you go home early!”

“That is not the issue, Mrs. Zhou!” Hanzo retorted. He was not… great with kids. Not in large groups at least. “And I hardly fit the western Santa Claus image!”

Mrs. Zhou rolled her eyes, “Now you are just fishing for any old excuse.” She put her hands up in surrender, “Fine, I will just tell the kids that Santa cancelled on them. That will make a Merry Christmas, hm?”

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose just below his piercing. “Fine,” he sighed.

Mrs. Zhou jumped up to hug him when Hanzo held up a finger, “One condition… I will not do the laugh.”

Her answering smile unnerved him.

=x=x=x=

 

Jesse left the café with a warm cup of coffee and a jaunty wave to his boss. Miss Amari always knew how to make him feel like a teen again, like a teasing aunt with a heart of gold.

He walked down the street towards the parking garage. Since the café was situated right on the edge of the bustling downtown, parking on the street was too much hassle to deal with every day. Jesse usually parked in the garage a few blocks down the street to avoid it.

Ana was even nice enough to give him a small stipend to help pay for the monthly parking permit.

Jesse glanced into store windows as he passed by, idly wondering if there would be anything he could get his parents or Miss Ana. He didn’t have too many friends to worry about, though he did was to put together a care package for Fareeha overseas. It wasn’t looking like she was approved for leave for the holiday, so he wanted to make sure she at least had a piece of home with her.

He stopped into a handmade soap shop and picked up some Jasmine and Lavender soaps for the Amaris. The scents were pleasant and subtle, they were sure to like them.

Ana’s teasing question popped back into his head unbidden – What should he get Hanzo? Should he get him something? Was it too soon? He didn’t want to pressure Hanzo into getting him something, either….

Jesse shook his head, muttering to himself, “Know what? If I find something I wanna give him, I’ll get it. Otherwise we could do somethin’ together and avoid the hassle.”

He took a satisfied sip of coffee, continuing to peer into the stores for anything interesting. He stopped in front of a decorated store window to see a circle of kids sitting around a Santa Claus. Their back was to the window, but by the star-struck look on the kid’s faces, the guy was definitely selling the part.

Jesse decided to stop in, maybe he’d find a book for his dad – the guy was a sucker for mystery thrillers.

The book shop was warm, decorated with Santas and reindeer and paper snowflakes. He nodded to the woman at the register and took his time sauntering through the aisles of books.

He was reading the back of an action novel when a sudden rise in volume from the kid’s corner drew his attention over.

“Santa! I have a question!”

“…Yes?”

_Now why does that voice ring a lil bell in my head…_

Jesse peered around the bookshelf to see “Santa” standing up from his armchair, kids of varying ages gathered around his feet.

One kid was practically vibrating out of his shoes, “How do you fly around the whoooooole world in one night?”

“Santa” glanced up and Jesse almost knocked the entire Mystery bookshelf over.

_Holy shit._

Hanzo leveled the kid with the most deadpan stare a guy in a Santa costume could give. “Magic.”

Jesse snickered and froze as Hanzo finally met his gaze. The other man jolted, eyes widening and face turning to match his festive hat. Caught.

“Alright, that is enough questions for today. Santa—ah, I mean… _I_ must get back to work—”

“At the North Pole?” Another kid yelled.

Hanzo nodded stiffly. “Yes… At the North Pole.”

The lady from behind the counter bustled over with a basket of candy canes just as Hanzo seemed to be searching for a quick escape. “Alright children!” she sang out, snapping their attention to the promise of candy. “Everybody please thank Santa for story time today.”

A jumbled chorus of “thank you, Santa” rang our as they all clustered around the woman to get their sweets.

Jesse took the opportunity to sidle up to Hanzo, “Well howdy there, Santa.”

Hanzo leveled him with a withering glare that would have been more effective if his face wasn’t so endearingly red above the comically fluffy beard. Jesse smiled wider and went to offer another comment when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

A fluffy-haired kid was staring wide-eyed up at the barista. “’Scuse me, mister… Are you friends with Santa?”

Jesse quickly muffled a laugh with a cough, kneeling down to look at the child at eye level. “Can you keep a secret?” He stage-whispered.

The kid’s eyes got impossibly wider and he nodded.

“I actually work for Santa,” Jesse smiled.

The kid squinted at him, instantly suspicious, “But you’re too tall to be an elf…”

Jesse chuckled, standing back up and giving the kid a conspiratorial wink, “That’s ‘cause I eat my veggies.”

Beside him, Hanzo snorted and Jesse was a little embarrassed to say he forgot he was still standing there. The kids were soon ushered out by their parents and Hanzo made his escape to change out of the costume.

The older lady from before came up to him, hands clasped behind her back. “Can I help you with anything, young man?”

“Oh, no thank you, ma’am. Just waitin’ for Hanzo.” He smiled.

She looked at him knowingly, and Jesse found himself just the slightest bit unnerved.

He was saved by Hanzo’s reappearance, the red ensemble replaced with a tasteful v-necked, navy shirt rolled up to his elbows and some nicely fitted dark jeans.

Jesse’s eyes were immediately drawn to the intricate dragon tattoo on his left arm.

_Well, hot damn._

Jesse snapped out of it to look back at Hanzo’s face, only to get another surprise.

“Hey! Did you cut your hair?”

“Ah,” Hanzo rand a hand over his freshly sheared undercut, just the shortest bit of fuzz covered her scalp. “Yes, my brother insisted it needed a cut.”

He refused to tell him it was Genji’s way of freshening him up for the next time he saw Jesse. It did help show off his multiple ear piercings, though, so he found he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

Judging by the wide smile on Jesse’s face, it seemed he liked it, too.

“Looks good on ya,” Jesse smiled.

Next to them, Mrs. Zhou cleared her throat. “Hanzo, thank you for filling in as Santa today.”

He nodded stiffly, “It was… not so terrible. I will not be doing it again.”

“Hey now, you did a great job,” Jesse laughed. “But hey, I didn’t know you worked here! You’re only a little ways down the street from Amari’s.”

Hanzo nodded, “Yes, I usually use the bus stop just past the café.

“Well, I’m glad you decided to stop in.”

Mrs. Zhou cleared her throat again, snapping the two out of their conversation. “Hanzo, why don’t you head home early? As a ‘thank you’ for being Santa today.”

“There is no need for that, Mrs. Zhou…” Hanzo protested.

“Nonsense. Go home, Hanzo! I can manage the store until Elise comes in.”

Hanzo knew there was no arguing with the woman, so he thanked her and grabbed his coat to head out. Jesse decided to buy the book he’d found and tossed his empty coffee cup by the time Hanzo returned from the back room.

Once they were outside, Jesse rubbed at the back of his head. “I hope you don’t think this is too forward or creepy, but I could drive you home if you like.” He motioned towards the muraled parking garage across the street. “I park in there and walk to work usually.”

Hanzo shuffled on his feet. As much as he would have liked to take the offer, he still didn’t know this man. The last thing he wanted was for someone potentially dangerous to know where he and Genji lived. His very upbringing instilled in him a healthy self of distrust and paranoia.

Sensing Hanzo’s hesitance, Jesse quickly continued, “Or I could walk with you to the bus stop! Or I can buzz off if you prefer.”

God, he looked so nervous. Hanzo really hoped this man was as sincere as he seemed.

“If you do not mind walking back the way you came,” Hanzo said, turning. “Then I would not mind the company.”

Jesse’s smile was radiant. He quickly sidled up next to his companion and they both walked shoulder-to-shoulder down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

“So, what brought you into the shop today?” Hanzo asked.

“Gift shoppin’,” Jesse shrugged. “I gotta get a couple of things for my dads, something for Miss Amari at the store…” He held up his bag with his purchases of the day. “I got a couple things, but I wanna make sure I get them somethin’ nice.”

Hanzo smiled, “I am having similar trouble finding a gift for my brother.”

“You have a brother?” Jesse asked, stepping behind him to let a group of teens pass before walking beside him again.

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded. “He is, to be frank, a little shit.”

Jesse let out a bark of laughter, “I don’t have any siblin’s myself, but I know what it’s like to live with little shits. Oh! You could always get him a gag gift.”

Hanzo tilted his head at him with a frown, “Gag?”

“Oh, yeah, like a joke gift,” the other clarified. “I got one from my friend once that was five empty boxes inside each other.”

Hanzo snorted, failing to cover it with a gloved hand, “Was there anything inside at all?”

Jesse cringed, “A half-eaten bag of Skittles.”

A deep laugh forced Hanzo to stop walking for a moment, doubling over slightly at the mental picture. T

“Hey, it’s not funny!” Jesse whined. “She ate all the red ones!” Hanzo laughed harder, and Jesse could readily admit he was loving the unrestrained joy, even if it was at his expense.

“I will keep that in mind for him,” Hanzo chuckled, genially bumping his shoulder into Jesse’s as they approached the bus stop.

They chatted idly as they waited, Jesse gently teasing and Hanzo feeling comfortable enough to jibe back. It wasn’t long before Hanzo spotted the bus down the street. He reached out and grabbed Jesse’s free hand for a moment, looking up into that charming face, “Thank you for walking with me. I found it… most enjoyable.”

Jesse smiled and squeezed lightly at Hanzo’s hand, “Shoot, darlin’, I had a grand time.” He looked Hanzo in the eye, “Real glad I walked into your store today.”

Hanzo fixed him with a playfully stern glare as he turned to board the waiting bus, “If you tell anyone of Santa, they will never find your body.”

That made Jesse laugh, loud and bright before he shouted after him, “It’ll be our little secret then!”

The doors closed before Hanzo could reply, but he quickly stuck out his tongue at the man waving at him with a smarmy grin. He quickly snagged a seat and watched the city roll by.

_Just between us._

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> [[I didn't get a chance to read over this fic before posting 'cause I have homework due in a few hours! I'll proof read it as soon as I can! ^^;;]]
> 
> Inspiration for this fic was actually Hanzo's Okami skin. This Santa delivers a fierce justice instead of coal, that's for sure!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ 
> 
> [Unedited]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
